Baby, That's Love To Me
by Reba Fan fiction
Summary: Reba McEntire and Narvel Blackstock's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
There was nothing special about the day. It was just an like any other day on the tour bus. Everything revolving around one person. That being the 1986 Entertainer of the Year. The 4 time Female Vocalist winner. Even this far, her husband thought, it was the end. She had hit the big time and she'd be bored right away. Wait, I should say "Ex-Husband". Her parents were so glad when she finally stuck it to him and left him. 11 years of an unhappy marriage is just too much for a young woman, who pinned herself down too soon. She felt like her wings had finally opened and it just took that little jump for her to fly.  
Reba sits on the couch of the bus. Everyone was still in the restaurant. She sat there in complete silence. And a thought suddenly crossed her mind, seeing her tour manager boarding the bus. She had been promoting him a lot lately. She loved the way he thought. But this time, when she looked at him, she was loving the way he looked. The way he unbuttoned the top 3 buttons of his shirt, the way his jeans rested on him, His shyness and his passion for working with her. She memorized his every feature as he came closer to her. He sits next to her. A smile is bolted to her face. She couldn't deny it, her crush was huge on him. Especially now, with no one holding her down anymore. She could finally feel the way she wanted to feel about people.  
"G'mornin' Reba." Narvel says acknowledging the smile on her face. It just made him so happy to see it. Especially, so early in the morning.  
"Mornin' Narvel." Reba replies quietly. She was just so busy thinking about him. Even if he was right in beside her. She pans his sitting body. Narvel finds himself doing the same, but stopping at her breasts, but shooting his eyes up to hers again. Without getting caught. Something he couldn't deny, was his crush for her. She seemed so different now that Charlie was gone. And since he was recently divorced also, he felt different too. But it was more significant on Reba. You could see, she'd matured, she felt more at ease. And Narvel really liked that.  
They sat in complete silence, not really sure what to say or do, they were like middle schoolers, but in their 30's. Reba's smile turns to embarrassment. Narvel's smile gets bigger and unintentionally puts his arm around her. Reba suddenly finds herself completely taken by him. He was so gorgeous and she felt stupid for being so blind to it until then. She rests her head on his shoulder. Her red hair contrasting off his black t-shirt. His smile isn't going away. She knows this is what he wanted. The rest of the band comes on after finishing their breakfast. Reba's head shoots up. Her band leader comes on first. He stops in his tracks in front of them before going to his bunk.  
"Are you guys…?" He asks pointing and making a circle with his finger. Reba shoots up.  
"No! We're not." She says making the same motion, then standing with her hands behind her back embarrassedly. She could feel her face getting as red as her hair. Narvel just smiled at how cute she was.  
"Oh, it just looked like it because you were like laying on.." Kirk says but gets cut off when Reba glares at him.  
"C'mon guys let's get a move on!" He shouts going to the front to gather everyone. Reba sighs making her whole body go up then sink down again.  
"What would be wrong if we were…?" Narvel says making the little finger motion Kirk had started doing.  
"I'm not saying there is anything wrong if we were…" Reba replies doing the same.  
"Why were you so weirded out about it then?" He asks standing up in front of her.  
"Because Narvel, I just got divorced, I don't want them to think I'm not hurting from my divorce." Reba says standing there with her hands on her defined hips.  
"But you're not." Narvel broke in, nicely.  
"So, I don't want them to know that!" Reba ranted. "How did you know anyway?"  
"I just did, you're obviously not sad. You're so cheery and peppy." Narvel convinced honestly. Reba chuckles.  
"I'm not peppy. I'm anything but peppy. I'm more glad I'm not with that son of a bitch anymore." She drawled looking down and playing with the hem of her shirt. Narvel chuckles and stares into her eyes.  
"Would you like it if there was an "us"?" Narvel questions going closer to her and slipping his hands into his back pockets.  
"Us? Yeah, I would." She smiles looking up at him. Narvel wets his lips.  
"So, would you want to make an "us"? Like right now?" Narvel continues.  
"Right here, right now?" She adds unconvinced.  
"Yeah, we should get together in Nashville this weekend." Narvel smiles and can taste the success.  
"I'd love that. But, I'm still unpackin'." She whines remembering the apartment filled with cardboard boxes.  
"I'll help you! Then we'll go out for dinner or something. Okay?" Narvel chimes proudly.  
"Alright, sounds..sounds great Narvel." Reba stutters happily. Her first date in 11 years. And it was with her crush. She felt like she was in high school all over again.  
"C'mon, let's go up front." Narvel says taking her hand and pulling her to the rest of the band and they ease their way to their next tour date. Just waiting impatiently for that weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
There was many weekends before Reba was finally unpacked. Her and Narvel couldn't seem to get anything done when they were together. They'd find them staring at each other, laugh and empty only one box by the end of the night. Soon, Narvel was ushering her through crowds, holding her hand, and making sure she made it home safe. Especially with all the fans crowding her.  
Reba was giddy all the time. Narvel was always the reason she was smiling. And no one seemed to understand why. He as always so dark, quiet and shy; Everyone thought that he was just weird, but Reba saw something in him that the other band members didn't. They still saw him as the steel-guitarist who took the keys of the van one night while partying and everyone was late for the show. The one who had the kids and the crazy wife. No wonder he came on tour, leaving his business life behind. His wife was a crazy bitch. That he was locked down by. Until he realized his love for Reba and finally took a stand. Now he was there for her. And Reba was there for him. It was almost a month until finally they were comfortable.  
Reba's apartment was finally unpacked. They were exhausted from all the work. Reba laid on his chest while SNL came on. She looked up and he gently kissed her lips. She pulled him onto her. Not even breaking their kiss. Narvel was amazed she suddenly decided to make a move. She pulled in for more and more kisses that Narvel wouldn't refuse giving. Reba runs her fingers through his hair and wraps her legs around his back. He slides his hands up and down her body. Then up her t-shirt. A sweet moan escapes her lips at the touch of his cold hands on her ivory skin. He abruptly pulls off her lips.  
"Is the room ready enough?" He asks catching his breath.  
"Who needs a room baby? We're fine here." Reba smiles pulling him back onto her lips. Slipping his shirt over his head. He squeezes her waist and starts kissing down her neck. She smiles and bites down on her bottom lip. He pulls her shirt over her head and smiles seeing her breasts. Narvel reaches behind her and unhooks her bra. Taking it off and not skipping a beat to wrap his fingers around the softness he'd been waiting for. Reba moans and holds his shoulders tightly. Soon, he had all her clothes off and Reba was just enjoying every little thing. She slides his jeans off with her toes. Her eyes get big and he attacks her with kisses before she could say anything. She relaxed every part of her and let him take over her. He positions himself on top of her and slowly sank into her. Reba squeezes his back and tightens her hands on him. Reba closes her eyes. She'd only been waiting for this moment since she first realized that she was in love with Narvel. And she just wanted to make it the best. Narvel pushes down to kiss her lips every times. Narvel moans softly. Reba pulls her fingers into a fist. The pleasure was overwhelming. Her back starts arching. Her body pressing against Narvel's. A smile smears across his lips and their breaths become quick.  
"Narvel. I love you. I always did." She says in his ear before moaning louder.  
"Always?"  
"Always!" She screams letting the pleasure soak in and take over her. Narvel's pleasure fills him completely. He pulls out and attaches himself to her lips again. He laid down beside her and pulled her close to him. Grabbing the blanket on the edge of the couch and wrapping them in it. Once they catch their breath. They have their first sleepover. Narvel's first night snuggled in freckled, ivory skin and long red curls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
It was their last night touring. The show went great as always. Narvel pulled her through the crowd until they were all secure on the bus. Reba was in the stateroom, laying on her tummy reading a book. She wasn't concentrating though. She had something on her mind and she wanted to tell Narvel something, but she didn't know how. She had never felt that way about anyone. She had never even had these thoughts and she didn't know why they suddenly showed up with Narvel. There was just something special about the way they make love, and she wanted more. She puts the book down and puts her head down on the pages. She sighs. This was the hardest and weirdest decision she'd ever had to make.  
Narvel comes in and sits on the bed.  
"What's wrong honey?" He asks running his fingers through her hair before she pulls her head up to sit beside him. They sit with their feet on the floor and fingers intertwined. Reba's head on Narvel's shoulder, staring at the little closed door.  
"Narvel, I have something to tell you, but I don't know how to tell you." Reba says refusing to look at him.  
"What is it Reba? You can tell me anything." He says kissing her temple, but getting a nervous feeling inside.  
"Narvel. This is gonna sound stupid." Reba scrambles squeezing his hand.  
"No it won't. C'mon Baby, just tell me." He says pulling her really close to him. She pulls away.  
"Narvel, I want to have a baby with you. I want to be the mother of your child. I just want you to give me one. Please Narvel." Reba begs finally looking up at him. Narvel's startled by how stunning her eyes were. They were welling up with tears and she really wanted an answer. He said the first thing that came to his mind.  
"Then we're getting married. I don't want to have to marry because of a child again, but this one will be planned and I want it to be perfect. I love you Reba."  
"I love you too Narvel." She replies letting tears fall. She gently straddles him to the bed laying on his chest.  
"You know, even after only knowing each other for almost 9 years, I never thought that we would want to get married this soon." He says gently running his hand from her shoulder down to her jeans.  
"I don't know why I suddenly decided this, but there's just something about you. Us. The way we're together. It's like we're supposed to do this. We're supposed to be together I just know it." Reba mumbles on squeezing him tight.  
"I know we're supposed to be together Reba. I know it too. And then you can be my wife and we'll make a family. And make this work." Narvel says kissing her forehead.  
"We'll be happy forever. We can get a condo or something for the time being. Until we do get baby. By then we'll have enough money for a beautiful house, big enough for the kids to visit. Because they just love you so much. They really do. The girls couldn't stop talking about you. And I can just tell that Brandon is gonna be alright with it. He misses his Mom. That's probably what killed me most about the divorce, was them. It must've been so hard for them." Narvel babbled on an on. Reba slowly closed her eyes and when Narvel finally realized she wasn't listening. She was already fast asleep. He held his arms around her. Just loving everything about. He stared at her sleeping face and thought of all the things she loved about her. His list was so long. He dozed off just thinking about it. Snuggled next to his red haired love was where he lived to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Reba and Narvel shopped around for a few weeks before finding a little condo on the east side of town. Reba was making a big deal about it, but Narvel kept assuring to her that it wasn't their major home. It was just something they needed until they got that baby. Reba smiles as he says this.  
"A place to make the baby." Narvel's smile gets big and he runs his hands down her body.  
"I honestly would do it anywhere." Reba giggles attaching herself to his lips. He laughs and holds her waist smiling through their kiss.  
"Reba, we need to get this done first." He says with a happy smile on his face. He'd never been happier in his life.  
"It seems like we just did this!" Reba whines laying on the couch.  
"Good thing we didn't throw those boxes away, huh?" Narvel jests raising his eyebrow. Reba rolls her eyes.  
"This has got to be the best thing ever. Moving in together. God, we should've done this years ago." Narvel says emptying the box with the plates. Reba stares at Narvel. She wanted him so bad. Biting her bottom lip and exhaling through her mouth. She goes up and takes one plate out of the box but then wraps her arms around his neck. Kissing him hard. Narvel grabs onto her face pulling her off of him.  
"What're you doing?" He exclaims. Reba looks up at him with yearning eyes, begging him to kiss her more but without the words.  
"Can't this wait?" She asks in a little voice.  
"Reba, we're leaving tomorrow, we have to finish this, I want to be settled in next week so we can start planning this wedding." Narvel says holding her shoulders tightly.  
"But, I want to make love." Reba pleads staring into his eyes hoping her act would make him give in.  
"That's all you want to do! We have to have a life too Reba! What's wrong with you!?" Narvel exclaims.  
"Because you're willing to make love! Charlie hated making love to me that's why he never did it. You seem up to, so I thought you wouldn't refuse it if I asked." Reba protests.  
"Well you know what Reba, yeah, I love you and I like making love to you, but this is ridiculous. Just unpack this shit." He exclaims about to walk away.  
"Where are you goin'?!" Reba shouts back.  
"Away from you!" Narvel bellows.  
"Maybe getting married isn't the best idea." Reba mumbles.  
"What'd you say?!" Narvel shouts.  
"I said, Maybe getting married isn't the best idea!" Reba screams, her eyes filling up with tears. This was her dream. Narvel's face is moulded into a frown. He breathes heavily and storms out the door, slamming it behind him.  
Reba tries holding back the tears. But her eyes overflow and her exposed freckles float on her red cheeks. She pulls one of the plates out of the box and slams it on the floor. It shatters instantly. She cries silently and slides down the cupboard to the floor. She takes a catches her breath and lets it out in her quivering cries.  
Her body was tense and her head ached. Her nose ran and her eyes were tired of crying. She slides all the shattered pieces of glass to one side and lays down on the cold floor. She tries to close her eyes but tears escape more. Even if they felt like they couldn't make any more.  
Narvel opens the door and looks all over confusedly for his love. He goes around the island and sees her in a sea of shattered glass.  
"Reba! Are you alright honey?" He asks kneeling down beside her tiny curled up body. She sits up and stares into his eyes. Her nose red and eyes puffy. Narvel pulls her in his arms.  
"I just want to be a Mama, Narvel. Charlie wouldn't make me a Mama. Only you are crazy enough to do it." She says holding his waist.  
"I'll make you a Mama I promise." Narvel says holding her shoulders, rubbing her back lovingly.  
"You must be crazy." She says against his chest.  
"Why?" Narvel smirks looking down at her.  
"Because, no one could understand me, could deal with me, but you can. You want me. Like no one else has." She says sitting up and wiping her tears.  
"I understand you Baby. I love you. I really do." Narvel says hugging her tightly. She sits on his knees and wraps her legs and arms around him.  
"I love you too Narvel." She says snuggled closely to him. Clinging to him like a little child. Her sense of security.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Christmas time 1989. Reba and Narvel had been in their little house together for 7 months now. Meaning they'd been together 10 months. It was a short 10 months. Reba was getting things ready for her first Christmas with Narvel. In the kitchen, opening a bottle of wine, getting butterflies in her stomach. She just couldn't wait for this day. But she didn't know how happy she was about to become. Narvel was precariously wrapping a big box. Which inside had 3 other boxes getting smaller and smaller. In his opinion, it was the best idea he'd ever had. It was gonna be a lot better than his first proposal, anything was better than that. He went and got the ring almost 2 months before. He was just so excited to give it to Reba. He couldn't wait to see her beautiful blue eyes light up and her jaw to drop open when she opened that last little box. Butterflies were welling inside him as well. He makes sure Reba doesn't see him putting this big box under the tree. But once she went in the living room she wouldn't be able to miss it. She had her back turned. Her now long red hair in a ponytail down her back. Curly bangs being held up by her skinny red eyebrows. He smiles. Thinking after he gives her the heavy box in his hand, he had that woman for the rest of his life. He sets the box down under the tree. He stood back. Thinking about all the Christmases he never had one of those beautiful green trees in his living room. He closes his eyes and thinks about how he's not gonna let the dream baby, not have Christmas, not be able to watch Saturday morning cartoons. He's gonna make this the best thing of his life. As he thinks Reba wraps her arms around his waist from behind.  
"You proud?" She asks squeezing him tight. Narvel nods and jumps a little.  
"Of course. I've never been prouder." He says giving her a hug from the front. He kisses her cheek. Reba looks at the tree.  
"What's in that big-ass box?" Reba asks in a little voice pressed up against Narvel. He smiles.  
"You'll see." Narvel replies with a smile.  
They gather on floor, in front of the tree. A glass of wine in hand, stealing a kiss every once in a while.  
"Let's open presents!" Reba exclaims happily.  
"Alright." Narvel smiles at how cute she was.  
After an icebox and phonebooks, Reba finally gets to the box Narvel took care into. She unwraps one box. Seeing the other. One of her red eyebrow goes up and she glares at him. Narvel just smiles. She opens the next one. The boxes getting smaller. Reba rolls her eyes and sighs. Getting to the smallest box, thinking Narvel was just playing a joke on her. She opens it and sees diamond ring. Reba's jaw drops and her eyes fill with tears.  
"Narvel." She chokes out.  
"Will you marry me Reba?" Narvel says. He'd been dying to say that line. She nods and lets tears fall wrapping her arms around him. He puts the ring on her finger and kisses her lips. Reba sets the glasses farther back and lays Narvel on his back attaching herself to his lips and sitting on his hips.  
"I love you Narvel." She says kissing him passionately.  
"I love you too Reba." He replies pulling his hands all over her back. They were one step closer to their dream marriage and family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Narvel got up earlier than Reba and at the kitchen table where he had gone to get the mail. There's a huge pile of letters and a few big envelopes. Reba always got tons of letters, packages and whatever else from fans. She gives Narvel a big kiss. He pulls her onto his lap refusing to let her go. Reba glances at the table. Seeing a letter from Universal Studios.  
"Narvel, what's this?" She asks picking it up.  
"I don't know, I didn't read anything knowing you might bite my head off." Narvel replies. Reba rolls her eyes at him and opens the envelope.  
"Narvel! This is my thingy for that movie!" Reba shouts. Reba had auditioned for tons of parts recently, it was of course Narvel's idea for her to start acting.  
"What?" Narvel laughs.  
"I got the part! That movie the one with the big worms!" She squeals jumping up and down. Nearly crushing the paper in her hands.  
"Oh! Congratulations Honey." Narvel says kissing her again.  
"This is gonna be the best! Narvel, you have no idea how amazing this is!" Reba says with her eyes huge with excitement. Narvel laughs at how adorable his wife to be was. He knew he was making the right decision.  
"Well this is a good way to start the day, huh?" He smiles.  
"It's better than good. And it's in Nevada! I love Nevada! Narvel I love you." Reba says getting more and more excited by the minute, she sits on his lap again wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"I love you too Reba."

~Tremors movie set~  
Reba wants to pace, she's so nervous. But her trailer was to small. She was almost tripping over stuff. Narvel knocks on the door. She jumps and runs out squeezing him.  
"I hate this." She moans.  
"You were so excited to get here!" Narvel exclaims not understanding her emotions.  
"This is a big thing Narvel!" Reba exclaims. Narvel pulls her into his arms.  
"You'll do fine." He assures.  
It was now the last day of shooting. Reba was so comfortable now, she didn't care what happened next. Plus, her and Narvel had planned out the wedding which was going to be the weekend after shooting. Everything was prepared and Reba was finally happy. It was what she'd been waiting for. She was waiting around off-set waiting for her next scene. One of the lasts. Narvel had come from the hotel and was so bored and lazy he decided to get and see her. He parked in the parking lot a ways away and started walking towards Reba. Which he spotted as soon as he got out of the car. He waved at her and smiled. So proud that she'd finally made it. Even in the acting. Reba frowns now sure what to think. There was this man waving at her. As he gets closer she starts thinking about how he looks like Narvel. But not quite. She sarcastically waves. And he comes up wrapping his arms around her.  
"Hey honey." He smiles. Reba's eyes are huge.  
"What'd you do?!" She shouts pulling away from his embrace.  
"I was bored so I shaved off my beard." He says confidently. He liked his new look. Everyone looked at the couple who seemed to be bickering. Reba fakes a smile to the peering eyes.  
"Narvel, don't ever do that ever again." She exclaims.  
"What? Why not?" Narvel protested.  
"Because, you look like a little boy. I didn't even know who you were." She mumbles giggling a little.  
"You didn't recognize me!?" Narvel shouts just to bug her. She rolls his eyes.  
"Just go sit down. We're almost done." Reba insists.  
"Your Mama and Daddy are coming in tonight after this you have to get changed and go. We have tons of things to do you know." Narvel says demandingly. Reba lets out a sigh.  
"Hey, it's just one day and then its forever." Narvel assures. Reba smiles at how charming he sounded.  
"That was like the cutest thing ever my little boy." She says putting her hands on either side of his cleanly shaven face. He kisses her lips.  
"You look so young. Your face is so white." She says adorably.  
"Reba! Back on the set!" The director shouts. Reba runs over. Narvel smiles. After Saturday, she'd be his forever. And no one could take away their happiness.


End file.
